Tests the hypothesis that some children with short stature have defects in their ability to regulate growth hormone secretion that is not detected by the standard provocative test of growth hormone secretion. Hypothesis will be tested by studying several categories of short children by means of a 24 hr pump for growth hormone secretion, insulin/L dopa test, apomorphine test, clonidine test, and 5-hydroxytryptophan test.